Stance in the Library
by ThePaleSister
Summary: Kanda was reading, and Lavi was lonely. Kanda was tired, and Lavi was horny. Kanda was uke, and Lavi was seme...Wait, what! Lavi/Kanda smut in the library, enjoy!


Kanda was reading a book, in the library. Komui told him it would teach him new stances for fighting with Mugen, so why not? He had been reading for awhile, and, before he knew it, it had turned from 1 pm, to midnight, when he was close to the end of the book.

Need less to say, he was drop dead drowsy.

Lavi had been bored all day, however, since everyone was MIA. Kanda, who we knew was reading, was no where to be found. Allen went with Two Dots somewhere. Lenalee and Miranda said they had something to do, and would catch up with him later. Not. And Bookman, actually, he was just hiding from the Apprentice, so he could go take a break.

Where WAS everyone?! Lavi's mind shouted.

He decided to go to the library, since that was the one place he hadn't looked, yet. When he got on there, he found Kanda, reading what looked like, 'Stances of the Ages.'

"Hey, Yu," he smiled, walking up to him, "Good book?"

Kanda looked up, with the whites of his eyes blood shot, "Figure it out on you own."

He went back to the book. Lavi sighed, snatching the book, finger used for Kanda's book mark, and read the summary, aloud, "Sounds good."

Kanda reached up, and tried to snatch it back, but Lavi was faster, seeing as Kanda was almost too tired to give a damn.

"Give it back!" He whined.

"…No," Lavi said, as if he were testing the word on his lips.

'Those luscious lips,' Kanda thought, then snapped back to reality, 'No! No, stop thinking like that!'

"Give. It. BACK!" Kanda snapped, lunging for the book, falling on Lavi in the process, as they fell to the floor.

"Oww, Yu-Chan, you see what you did? You lost your place," Lavi smiled.

Kanda groaned, "Your fault…" He looked up, noticing he was way to close to Lavi's face.

He looked away, blushing, "now what? I can't find my place…"

Lavi suddenly had an idea, "You left off here," he claimed Kanda's lips with his own.

Kanda was utterly shocked, but too tired to fight back. So, he leaned into the kiss.

Lavi smirked, reaching up his hand, into Kanda's hair, untying it, and grabbed a hand full, deepening the kiss. Kanda moaned as Lavi's tongue entered his mouth. Lavi took the opportunity to flip Kanda over, so he was on top.

After they broke the kiss, Kanda's face was flushed, and he was panting. The sight sent shivers down Lavi's spine, and caused a tent to form in his pants.

He, then, claimed Kanda's lips, again, then traveled down to his neck, biting and nipping, leaving hickies in his wake, as he unbuttoned Kanda's shirt.

"N-No, not h-here," Kanda gasped, as Lavi licked his nipple, "Ma, ma, no one's going to come in here, its late, and it's the library," he said, around the pink bud.

Kanda moaned, and Lavi traveled lower, unzipping Kanda's pants, and then reaching in, and claimed Kanda's swollen lips, again. He grabbed in slightly hard prize, and started stroking it, causing Kanda to moan, so he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, again.

The kiss lasted for awhile, and when Lavi broke it, Kanda was panting either from that, or how hard he was, so he took the latter, just in case, and stopped stroking him-causing a whimper on the other side-and took off Kanda's pants and boxers.

He leaned down and blew on Kanda's cock, causing Kanda to moan, loudly, and he grabbed a fist full of Lavi's hair. Lavi smirked around his prize, and lifted three fingers up to Kanda's mouth, and ordered him to suck them.

Kanda complied, as Lavi continued with his ministrations, he soon felt Kanda was at his limit, and his fingers were lubed up enough with Kanda's saliva, and sat back up, and took the fingers out of his mouth, positioning them at Kanda's entrance.

He looked back up at Kanda, "Relax, now, Yu. Trust me, okay?"

Kanda gave a slight nod, and Lavi slid a finger in, drawing a whimper from Kanda. After stretching a bit, he added another, and Kanda fidgeted, trying to adjust to the foreign feeling below, "Yu, relax, okay?" Lavi whispered into his ear. Kanda shivered, and nodded, when the third finger was added, he yelped in pain.

"H-hurts…" He whimpered.

"Shh," Lavi comforted, "It won't hurt for long, just trust me," he said, as he scissored his fingers, trying to find that spot. When he did, Kanda moaned in pleasure, trusting into the fingers.

When Lavi pulled them out, Kanda whimpered, causing Lavi to chuckle.

"Relax, now, Yu, this'll hurt a bit," he whispered, as he pushed in.

Kanda screamed at the sudden intrusion, and Lavi stopped, "Yu, you gotta relax, or this'll hurt worse than it needs to, I'm only a fourth in," he said, stroking his hair.

Tears were formed in Kanda's eyes from the pain, but he nodded. Lavi pushed in farther, and Kanda bit Lavi's collar bone, trying to concentrate on relaxing. Lavi didn't complain at the pain, knowing it was worse for his partner. When he was all the way in, he gave Kanda time to relax, kissing his neck, and face.

Kanda soon let go of Lavi's collar bone, and nodded, and Lavi soon started to move, slowly.

Soon, he re-found Kanda's prostate, drawing a moan, and picked up the pace, at the response, aiming for that spot every time. Kanda was buckling, panting, moaning, writhing, and crying out, as Lavi went faster, and when he came, he screamed Lavi's name.

Lavi came soon after, with a grunt, and they laid there, riding out their orgasm.

Finally, Lavi pulled out, and flopped down beside Kanda, "Wanna bunk with me?" He smiled, slightly tired.

Kanda groaned, then nodded. Lavi helped him up, and they got dressed, and went to Lavi's room, in there, they slept together, cuddling, if you will.

In the morning, Lavi noticed Kanda was gone. Panicking, he sat up, and scanned the room, then, heard, "Damnit! This water's too cold!" coming from his bathroom.

He smirked, "Morning to you, too, Love!" He shouted.

The door opened, and all he saw was a hand flip him the bird. He laughed, knowing that that was Kanda's way of saying 'I love you.'

"Love ya, too!"

* * *

**Haha, I just have WAY to much time on my hands! XD**

**Any who~ hope you enjoy this little...Whatever...**

**R&R, please!**

**~Talim-Chan**


End file.
